A generator assembly includes a power center, which is a combination of a generator and a prime mover, such as, an internal combustion engine. As fuel is burned within the prime mover, a mechanical rotation is created that drives the generator to produce electrical power. The generator assembly also includes a generator power connection box used for monitoring and controlling the operation of the power center such that electrical power is produced in a desired manner. The generator power connection box is operatively connected with the power center by electrical cables. Generally, these electrical cables are accommodated by a simple raceway with a wiper seal.